Lo que quería para Navidad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: La Navidad está cerca y eso Konan lo sabe. No pide nada pero quiere un regalo especial, no es lo material lo que importa, es el legado de sus amigos. Contiene leve KonanxYahiko y forma parte del reto "El Regalo Perfecto" del foro Akatsuki Rules.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y este one-shot participa en el Reto Navideño: El Regalo Perfecto para el foro Akatsuki rules.

**Lo que quería para Navidad **

Si pudiera salir de aquella cueva y caminar libremente por las calles podría escuchar a los aldeanos cantando villancicos, contemplar los adornos y admirar los hermosos árboles navideños y quizás recibir un beso bajo el muérdago de Yahiko.

Recordaba las navidades vividas en su infancia, antes de que esa guerra le quitara todo lo que tenía. Lo que más amaba era colocar la estrella de navidad pero era el ver a su mamá hacerla lo que más disfrutaba. Le era inevitable pensar que quizás esa era la razón por la que había hecho del origami su estilo de pelea y por la que nunca abandonaba la flor de su cabello, único regalo de su madre.

Sin embargo era imposible y lo sabía, Yahiko se había ido y jamás volvería. Ellos fueron engañados, le ofrecieron una alianza pero nunca los vieron como aliados, cuando tuvieron la primera oportunidad la secuestraron y exigieron la muerte de su líder.

Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar el momento en que Yahiko decidió morir. Agradecía el hecho de que le hubiera permitido vivir pero odiaba lo que hizo. Era tan doloroso pensar en ello, saber que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba y menos de robar un beso de sus labios.

Nagato había intentado revivirlo pero no pudo. Sin embargo no se rindió, con el rinnegan convirtió su cuerpo en uno de los seis portadores del camino de Deva. Seguía manteniendo vivo su legado.

De abandonar esa cueva corría el riesgo de encontrarse con un grupo de shinobis y ser apresada. Era una criminal de rango S, miembro de una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas del mundo ninja, no es como si pudiera quejarse.

Podía ir a Amegakure donde no sería considerada una criminal, al contrario, muchos la llamaban "Ángel de Dios" pero no deseaba hacerlo. De alguna manera estar en esa cueva la hacía sentir más tranquila, quizás ese era el motivo por lo que le había pedido a Nagato que ese fuera el lugar donde se reunieran cada vez que hubiera un tema importante a tratar.

El papel en sus manos tomaba forma de rosa y los recuerdos invadían su mente. Fue una rosa lo que le regaló a Jiraiya el día en que lo conocieron, cuando le pidieron comida y él los tomó como sus estudiantes. También fue su primer trabajo en origami.

Hermosos recuerdos que no volverían. Ilusiones del pasado que debía dejar atrás. Ya no era la misma de antes, el mundo la había cambiado y ella, junto a Nagato y Akatsuki, cambiarían el mundo.

Si Yahiko viviera sabía lo que pediría para navidad, era por lo que Nagato y ella luchaban, la razón por la que Akatsuki existía aunque en esos momentos dudaba de ello, desde que permitieron a Madara Uchiha formar parte de la organización sentía que poco a poco perdían el camino que Jiraiya les había indicado.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que vio a su antiguo sensei. Fue cerca de las aguas termales donde encontró al ermitaño espiando sin ningún reparo a las mujeres que llegaban tal y como acostumbraba. No intentó saludarlo y menos llamar su atención, él pensaba que estaba muerta y lo prefería de ese modo.

Era agradable recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Incluso cuando atraparon a su sensei en los baños termales y tuvieron que salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la ira femenina. A pesar de los golpes y las cicatrices estaba segura de que su sensei nunca dejaría de ser un pervertido.

Yahiko confiaba en Nagato y ella también lo hacía. Él era un dios y ella el ángel que lo acompañaría en todos sus planes. Si debía morir para que el mundo con el que sus amigos soñaron lo haría sin dudar. Si alguien subestimaba a su dios ella lo consideraría su enemigo. Porque así era como consideraba a Nagato, él era dios y ella su ángel.

Escuchó unos pasos por lo que adquirió una posición de defensa. Aprovechando las irregularidades de la cueva ocultó su cuerpo y se camufló con el entorno. Nadie conocía esa ubicación por lo que supuso que si no era Nagato debía tratarse de un enemigo.

Sus compañeros de Akatsuki se encontraban lejos, todos continuaban con la búsqueda de los jinchurikis. Si celebraban la navidad no tenía forma de saberlo pero de algo estaba segura, no se imaginaba a Hidan haciendo algo así. Tal vez diría que se trataba de algo pagano y ofrecería un sacrificio a su dios Jashin para compensar.

La figura de Nagato apareció frente a ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se permitió bajar la guardia. Salió de su escondite y se acerco a su lado. No le extrañó el que hubiera notado su presencia, Madara Uchiha lo había dicho, él era la reencarnación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos y quien llevaría la paz al mundo Shinobi.

—Traje algo de comer—le dijo Nagato a la vez que colocaba el contenido de su bolsa sobre la improvisada mesa—no es mucho pero pensé que querías algo de pastel navideño, por la ocasión.

—Gracias Nagato—respondió a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su compañero. Ambos decidieron callar, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Era navidad pero no quería nada para sí misma. Lo que pedía era poder cumplir el sueño de Yahiko que vivía en Nagato, traer la paz al mundo shinobi aunque para ello tuviera que mostrarles lo que era el dolor.

Extendió sus manos y le mostró una flor a su compañero. Esa flor representaba su promesa y el compromiso que había aceptado, estaría a su lado en todo momento ayudándole a cumplir tan noble propósito. Juntos verían el inicio de una nueva era, tal y como Yahiko lo hubiera querido porque era eso lo que quería para navidad.


End file.
